


Waist Deep In Hot Water

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, one from Team Magma and one from Team Aqua, are having a secret relationship unknown to their fellow team members. However, the two also have another secret between them: A lust for Pokemon. When Team Magma finally succeeds in its goal to awaken Groudon, what will the girls do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waist Deep In Hot Water

Somewhere in the Hoenn region, there was a very dark cave. Sounds generic enough, right? There are plenty of dark, dirty caves. This one was a tiny bit different, however.

In Terra Cave, only the lucky few could enter. It was easy enough to find - If you knew where to look. This cave was controlled by the powers of legendary Pokemon - Namely Groudon and Kyogre. If an area near the cave was experiencing any form of strange weather conditions (and if you ran fast enough,) you could find Terra Cave. If you were just a bit too slow, you would instead enter Marine Cave. Some people thought it was just fun for the weather Pokemon. Some thought it was some kind of dark power. Some, however, just wanted to find whatever it was and control it.

That's where our story begins.

"Haven't you idiots found it yet?" A man's voice echoed throughout the area. The fire in his eyes was almost as red as his hair. He walked past groups of people wearing gray clothing, complimented by short-sleeved red tops with hoods. On every top was a black volcano symbol – The mark of Team Magma.

"Signs show we're getting closer, Maxie, sir." A woman said as Maxie approached her. She wore the same hooded top as the rest of the Team, only her bottom was a long, gray dress. Maxie nodded, although his annoyed look didn't change.

"Good work, Courtney." Maxie replied, nodding. "Make sure everyone keeps an eye out."

Team Magma was trying to find the Terra Cave for their own purposes – They wished to revive Groudon and make their perfect world come to be. They had a constant territory war with their rival Team Aqua, and were lucky enough to begin the search first. Whereas Magma wanted to bring back Groudon, Aqua tried to find Kyogre. If the other Pokemon was brought back first, one team wouldn't have their way.

Maxie continued walking past Courtney, looking at the various members of his team (or "Grunts," as they were called,) various men and women either digging at the ground for a source of entrance to the cave, or hitting at walls to hear any sounds. So far, nothing was working. He rather liked the uniforms for the female Grunts – The same hooded tops as the men, only instead of gray pants, the women got very short, somewhat revealing mini-skirts. Courtney had called him a pervert after seeing the original design, but of course, Maxie ignored her.

"Wait a second …" Maxie thought out loud, looking around. One of the team's newest recruits was nowhere to be found – Again. It was a teenage female who had seemed all too eager to join the team. This was a nice surprise, but also odd how she seemed so excited to get her first Pokemon, a Poochyena.

Maxie just assumed that the girl wanted to finally belong somewhere, or in most cases, just wanted a Pokemon. The only reason Maxie acknowledged her presence at all was that she preformed a very impressive stunt – She received her Poochyena during the evening, and by morning report the next day, it had already involved into a Mightyena. No team member, not even he himself, the Magma leader, had ever pulled that off.

"Where is … What was her name?" Maxie asked to no one in particular, knowing some random Grunt would know who he meant. "That girl with the early Mightyena …Whoever ..."

"Are you referring to Jamie, sir?" A male Grunt looked up from his work. Maxie turned to him, nodding.

"Sure, Jamie; I don't care what her name is. Where is she?" Maxie replied, waiting. The male paused, as if giving this thought. "I don't wait long, soldier." Maxie said, obviously annoyed. The male jumped in surprise, fearing he angered his superior.

"S-She is probably doing her personal training with her Mightyena again, sir." He replied. Maxie raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. The Grunt could tell this from his expression. "She doesn't tell anyone what this is, and we don't know where she goes. She should show up shortly, don't worry."

"Well, whatever. Whatever her little training game is, it certainly works, so I won't complain. Just make sure she catches up to the rest of you." Maxie said, continuing to monitor his team. The male shrugged, returning to work. "Maybe she could try evolving our Cyndaquil at some point ..."

With that last statement, Team Magma continued their quest for the cave – Well, all but one. That missing girl had found a nearby field to do her training in, and it was definitely paying off.

"Good boy, Mightyena! Oh, right there!"

Jamie's "personal training" consisted of the girl's gray mini-skirt and orange panties at her ankles, with her large Mightyena mounting her and pounding away at her mercilessly. The Pokemon's large, throbbing erection was being shoved into her tight, dripping cunt at an extremely fast pace; Mightyena was beginning to howl and Jamie was beginning to scream, trying her best to keep her mouth shut. Although her top hid them for the most part, it was obviously to see that Jamie was very well-endowed, and her large breasts bounced rapidly as her Pokemon's speed picked up. Whenever he paused, it was easy to see her nipples sticking out through the top's thin cloth.

"Mightyena, that's it! Fuck me harder! Harder!" Jamie moaned, in pure bliss as her Pokemon continued to thrust into her, his wild instincts taking over. Jamie tightened her inner walls around the large cock inside of her, the volume of her screams beginning to drown out Mightyena's howls. It was a next-to-nothing chance that anyone nearby could hear her, but she was so lost in passion that she didn't seem to care.

Mightyena howled, beginning to slam into her. Cum was already beginning to drip into her, the warm liquid only arousing Jamie. She tightened around him once again, beginning to climax herself, but getting nowhere near her limit – This was weak compared to her usual ending. This wasn't even enough to call it cumming.

"Harder! Come on, you know you can do better!" Jamie moaned, doing her best to support her body with quivering arms. Mightyena gave a quiet growl, continuing to move inside of his all-too-willing trainer. "Oh y-yeah, oh fuck yeah!" Jamie yelled, her body being forced forward with every hard, powerful thrust.

Mightyena gave another loud howl – He was getting close. A shame, too; they had only been at it for an hour. Jamie smiled; just knowing that her Pokemon enjoyed it was more than enough for her. Maybe that's what made Poochyena evolve so quickly the night she got him. Every time Mightyena was about to hit his limit, that night flashed before Jamie's eyes:

...

"Here, Jamie. This is your Pokemon." Maxie was presenting Pokemon to the new Grunts, and handed Jamie a Poke Ball. "This is a male Poochyena. His attacks are …" Jamie ignored him – She didn't care. The fact that this was a male Poochyena was more than enough for her. She figured this would be worth being forced to dye her hair to "fit the Team Magma image."

Later that evening, she was assigned to a room in the team's main HQ building. It was quite nice, in her opinion; sure it was just a bed and TV, but it was better than camping outside. But enough about that – The fact was, there was a bed; the perfect spot to get to know her new partner in … Crime, right?

"Come out, Poochyena. Let's see what you can do."

...

"Mighty!"

Mightyena's yell made Jamie jump back to the present; his thrusting became so violent and powerful that she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Y-Yeah! Mightyena, make me cum! Come on, fill me!"

The Pokemon snapped, his wild instincts overpowering anything he had known before. As of this moment, this human was nothing but his hole. His thrusting became as fast as possible, and he slammed his cock into her as deep as he could, hearing louder screams. He let out a growl, his claws gripping her waist for support.

"Mightyena, I'm cumming! Oh my fucking God, I'm cumming!" Jamie yelled, collapsing with her lower body still in the air from Mightyena's grasp. Jamie's cunt squeezed Mightyena's dick, milking it to get gush after gush of his hot cum, and leaking her own juices onto it. Mightyena easily pulled out – His throbbing, pink cock not showing any signs of being done. Without even a moment's rest, he moved his body up only slightly, just enough to shove right back inside of Jamie – This time, her tight asshole. Jamie's eyes widened and her body shot right back up, her red and black-gloved hands holding her body once again; anal was something that she only received when Mightyena was really, really into it – And damn, did it feel amazing.

Jamie didn't bother speaking; it's not like she could anyway. She knew that she would get way too loud, and did the only thing she could think of on a moment's notice – Muffle her sounds with the ground. It was awkward, shoving her face so close to the grass, but if it shut her up, that was her only choice. Mightyena didn't care what she did, or what noises she made; he was getting whatever the hell he wanted whether she gave consent or not.

"Mmmmmmm!" That was the only sound Jamie could make with her moans muffled into the dirt underneath her. It was enough to satisfy her body, apparently. She wanted to scream and tell the hyena Pokemon to be as rough as he wanted, but she figured that by this point, he knew. Her asshole was being forced open by this monster's huge cock, still slick from cum, and she loved every damn second of it. "Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!"

As her mind seemed to shut down from too much pleasure, memories of Poochyena once again invaded her thoughts:

...

"That's it … It goes right in there, like that …"

Teaching Poochyena how to have sex was somewhat challenging, but it instantly paid off. The second that Pokemon knew what parts went where, he quickly picked up on what to do; meaning "whatever the hell he wanted." His thrusting was so deep and fast that Jamie almost couldn't breathe with her head buried so deep into a pillow. Her skirt and top were a pile on the floor, along with her socks and panties – Being nude made this feel so much better.

"Oh yeah, Poochyena …! Good boy! My pussy is all yours!" She moaned as quietly as she could, her hips bucking from the Pokemon's quick thrusts.

...

Back in reality, she had already collapsed once more, muffled screams coming from her as Mightyena pounded her ass with as much speed and force as he had with her pussy shortly before. He let out a loud howl, emptying the rest of his load inside, most of it leaking onto the ground. Her entire body fell as the Pokemon pulled out, his cum leaking from both her cunt and asshole. She couldn't scream before to give him any signal, or do anything – She just came. The second he pulled out, she hit one of the hardest orgasms she could ever remember. Her body lay limp on the dirt, leaking the hyena's cum. Jamie smirked, not caring if she ever moved again. The feeling after sex with Mightyena was pure bliss.

"At it again, I see. You two are such perverts."

Jamie's eyes widened, looking up to see a girl in long, blue pants and a black-and-white striped top. Her midriff was bare, and her pants were down just enough to reveal the top of her blue panties. Her short, red hair was poking out from under a blue bandana with a pointed skull-like symbol – A Grunt of Team Aqua. The girl placed her black-gloved hands on her hips, giving a snicker as she watched Jamie awkwardly stand up, her legs shaking as she pulled up her panties, with her skirt slowly following. Both hers and Mightyena's cum were running down her legs.

"Hello, Becky." Jamie replied, smirking at the girl. "Been having fun with the local Marshtomp again?" Becky's eyes widened, seeing that Jamie was pointing down. She followed her finger, seeing that her pants had a small wet spot right in the center of her crotch. She quickly turned around, blushing. Jamie chuckled. "I told you that if you play in mud, you'll get dirty … Or in your case, a bit wet."

"For your information, not all Marshtomp are around mud, little miss know-everything." Becky said, with an annoyed tone. "I found him walking around in the weeds near the lake."

"You're just pissy because your leader took your Mightyena away." Jamie said, grinning. "And before you ask, no; you can't borrow mine." Becky turned around, glaring at the other girl.

"Why would I want yours? He's way too violent, and …" Becky paused, blushing. Jamie knew she was having a flashback of the week the girls "traded" Mightyena without informing anyone. Jamie had the time of her life, while Becky returned with complaints of a sore ass. "Anyway, you're going to get caught if you stay out here too long. I don't want to have to convince Archie to recruit you to Team Aqua if Maxie fires you for being a whore." Becky smirked, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh whatever, miss 'I-sucked-leader's-dick-for-a-raise.'" Jamie said, returning the glare. Becky's entire faced turned red, the girl clenching her fist. "Word gets around, don'tcha know?" Jamie smirked, turning around and recalling Mightyena as she walked off. She paused, holding out a hand to catch Becky's approaching fist. She laughed, walking away.

"Shut up. You know I'm not here to bullshit with you." Becky said, walking alongside Jamie as she caught up. "What are you guys doing, anyway?" Jamie sighed, holding her head in her hands and leaning on her arms.

"Just the same thing we always do." Jamie replied as the girls walked. "We look for Groudon's cave while Maxie and Courtney go fuck somewhere." She felt Becky take one of her hands in her own as they continued. "I'm so sick of trying to work and getting cut off by hearing 'Call me leader, bitch!'" She said. "It'd be great if a Rattata came by and just bit his nuts off."

"Well, we're still searching the ocean for Kyogre." Becky said, squeezing her hand around Jamie's. "Archie seems to think that it's just fucking with us and swimming around different parts of the ocean because it wants to mess with his head … Which is probably true."

By now, the two reached a dirt path – The left took them to Team Aqua's docks, and the right to Team Magma's digging area. The girls looked at each other for a moment before sharing a deep, passionate kiss. Jamie's tongue danced around Becky's as their bodies pressed against each other, Jamie's large breasts pushing against Becky's somewhat flat chest. Their embrace broke, and Becky gave a wink, blowing a kiss towards the female Magma Grunt as she walked away. Jamie smiled, blushing and heading for the large red tent in the distance – Most likely where her leader and a team admin were hiding.

She could still somehow feel Becky's hand in hers – Maybe it was the warmth of her glove. The two girls had met at a previous gang war between Magma and Aqua. Well, not so much as a typical gang war with knives and guns, more like a fancy-named Pokemon Battle. The two met eyes while darting around to look for an empty spot to charge past the other team's line of defense, and their own battle started. Jamie's Mightyena easily won (she whispered a promise of sex as soon as she released him,) and Becky's Mightyena stood no chance.

After it was over, the two gangs decided to turn tail and retreat from the other – It seemed Archie and Maxie's battle was a little too heated, and they needed to quickly recover their Pokemon. The two female Grunts were quick to follow their teams, but after seeing Becky begin to lose her footing and fall over a cliff, Jamie jumped across quite a large gap and grabbed her enemy's hand – One look into her eyes, and something seemed to spark.

Jamie didn't consider herself a lesbian, or even bisexual, but seeing Becky's hazel eyes seemed to change her mind completely. Just being simple Grunts, neither of their teams came back looking for them, giving them time to be alone. Sure, they'd be totally lost once they left the cave, but whatever. It was giving them a chance to bond. After learning Team Aqua's location, Jamie "borrowed" one of Team Magma's Zubat and sent mail to Becky on a nightly basis, the Aqua Grunt doing the same. Through that bat's constant flight, the two seemed to eventually fall for one another, and had secret meetings any time that the teams crossed paths.

"Sir, I think we've found it!" A male Grunt yelled as Jamie entered the team's campsite. She tried her best to blend in with the others, and as usual, succeeded. It was nice to wear the exact same clothing as about sixty other girls. Maxie pushed her out of the way as he walked past, Jamie landing hard on her ass.

"Ow! Asshole!" She said a bit too loudly. Maxie turned, looking down at her. Jamie smiled, chuckling nervously. "I said … We've … Reached our goal?" Maxie glared at her, turning back and walking away. Jamie sighed, standing back up and dusting herself off.

"Yes, we've done it!" Maxie exclaimed, looking at the large opening in front of them. "The entrance to Terra Cave! Groudon is ours!" He gave a somewhat evil-sounding laugh, forcing the rest of them to join in. Of course, they all sounded like idiots.

"Ha … Ha Ha … Ha …" Jamie tried to fake it, and sighed after everything began to quiet down. "I swear to fucking God …" She followed the other female Grunts into the cave, looking around. It wasn't anything special – Just a small, normal-looking cave. A few small Pokemon were running around, and a Zubat flew by without stopping to even look at them, but that was about it.

"This is it!" Maxie yelled, echoing throughout the cave. "Someone get the Red Orb! We can finally call upon Groudon!" Nothing happened. No one responded. Maxie turned around, annoyed. "I said get me the Red Orb! Are you people deaf, as well as stupid?"

"Looking for this, Maxie?"

The entire team looked up, seeing Team Aqua hanging from ropes on the cave's ceilings. Archie, the team leader, was holding the Red Orb in his hands. He grinned at Maxie, who was clenching a fist in frustration.

"I think you'll find that we-Oh shit!" Archie yelled as he fell from his rope, hitting the cave floor face-first. He quickly recovered, snatching the orb from the ground. "I think you'll find that we got here first, and Groudon won't be coming out to play today! You know that the right thing to do is increase the sea, and give the world more water!"

"You idiot, you'll all drown! The only logical thing to do is make more land on the world, and give inhabitants more places to thrive!" Maxie yelled, grabbing a Poke Ball from his pocket. "You'll pay for this!" He said, tossing the ball into the air. "Go …!"

Jamie yawned, watching as her fellow Grunts released their Poochyena and Zubat - Nothing special. Commands of "Supersonic!" and "Use Bite!" were echoing throughout the cave. She quickly snuck away from the group, her eyes darting around for – There she is.

Hiding behind a large rock, Becky waved for Jamie to approach. Jamie's eyes lit up as she saw the other girl and quickly snuck over, being pulled behind the large boulder and forced into a kiss. The girls held each other close through this embrace, only pulling away to dodge a flying chunk of rock.

"I missed you so much …" Becky said, blushing. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, it's been like twenty minutes." She replied.

Becky glared at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her deeper into the cave. Soon, their fellow team members' yells were faded away to nothing. Pushing her against a wall, Jamie forced Becky into a long, passionate kiss, their tongues entwining as Becky reached out to squeeze one of Jamie's large breasts through her top, causing her to moan into the kiss.

"I want you so badly …" Becky said, pulling away and whispering into Jamie's ear, pushing her hood aside. "Do you want me?" Jamie blushed, nodding in reply. Becky smiled, pushing her away. She pulled her stripped top up over her head and tossed it aside, revealing her somewhat-flat chest. It wasn't a board by any means, just not as huge as Jamie's. That Magma top hid a lot. Her blue pants followed, ending with her blue panties hitting the floor.

Jamie's hood was down, her long, flowing blue hair reaching down her back. Her mini skirt was already on the ground, and her orange panties soon followed. As her top came off, her large breasts bounced freely, nipples hardened from arousal. Becky took no time in pouncing her, gently pushing her to the ground and taking her right nipple to her lips, suckling it gently as Jamie ran her fingers through her red hair. Her left hand traveled down her body, sliding two fingers into her dripping cunt, beginning to please herself as she teased the nipple of her rival-team girlfriend.

"Oh yeah … That feels good …" Jamie moaned softly; her nipples were very sensitive. She watched as Becky's fingers began to move faster, hearing a moan come from the girl. It was getting her much more aroused, and Becky helped this by sucking a bit more forcefully, getting a much louder moan in return. "Enough with the foreplay …" Jamie managed to say, gasping in pleasure from Becky's tongue flicking her nipple. "Come on, do what you came here for … Eat me …"

Becky looked up, giving Jamie a very seductive grin as she pulled away from her breast, trailing kisses down her stomach until she finally landed between the Magma girl's legs, smiling at the sight of her soaked snatch. Using two fingers to part her folds, Becky's tongue slowly entered, lapping at Jamie's insides at a slow, teasing pace. Jamie moaned loudly, her hand landing on Becky's head and forcing her forward, loving the feeling of a warm tongue probing her insides, hitting every sensitive spot she had.

"Oh God, Babe … That's amazing …" Jamie moaned softly, running her fingers through Becky's hair while the girl's tongue continued to explore. Becky's two fingers continued to plunge into her own dripping hole, moving faster the more her tongue made her girlfriend moan. Jamie's hand gripped Becky's head, her moans turning into gasps when her tongue began to flick at her clit. Jamie forced her head in closer, her gasps getting louder as Becky sent her to heaven with her amazing tongue. "Oh god, Becky … I'm gonna cum …"

"We can't have that already; I haven't even got close yet." Becky winked, pulling away and smiling at the panting, sweating Jamie. The nude Aqua girl stood, her own excitement juices dripping to the cave floor. "Let's get some cock in you first." Becky said, reaching down and grabbing Jamie's Poke Ball from her pile of clothing, pressing the button. "Mightyena, help your trainer out, please."

Mightyena appeared shortly after – Looking at the nude girls before him, his cock instantly sprang to attention, throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. Becky looked at Jamie, seeing the cock-hungry look in her eyes. She grinned, looking at Mightyena.

"Mightyena, I think Jamie would like you in front of her, please." Mightyena nodded, walking towards his trainer as Jamie got in her usual doggie-style position. The moment Mightyena was close enough, Jamie took the throbbing pink dick into her mouth, giving hard sucks and bobbing her head the best she could, licking up any pre that fell. Mightyena howled, thrusting against her head gently. Jamie failed to notice Becky crawling up behind her, leaning in and sliding her tongue into her cunt once again, furiously lapping at her and poking her tongue at her clit.

Jamie practically screamed while continuing to suck off Mightyena, Becky's quick tongue making her bob her head even faster on the hyena Pokemon, getting another howl. After another few moments of teasing her, Becky pulled her tongue away, watching as Jamie sucked Mightyena's cock as fast she could. Instead of just sitting there, Becky slowly moved up, teasingly flicking her tongue at Jamie's asshole.

She jumped in surprise, going so fast that Mightyena pulled away and gave another howl, shooting his stream all over Jamie's face, the girl catching what she could in her mouth. Becky continued to tongue at her ass, Jamie moaning louder and reaching back to tease herself with a finger as Mightyena panting heavily, recovering.

"Oh my fucking God!" Jamie moaned, her arms shaking and almost giving way to the pleasure. "Babe, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard …!"

"Come on, let it out …" Becky said quietly, trying her best to sound seductive. "Let me have it all …"

"Oh God, I'm gonna … I'm gonnnnnna …!" Jamie moaned, her body tightening up for that amazing moment. "I'm gonna …"

"Sable."

The two girls froze. What was that noise? Becky instantly pulled away, both of them sitting there in the nude, staring into the darkness before them. Out of nowhere, two dark, shining blue eyes appeared, followed by a very wicked grin. Both girls exchanged looks, hugging each other close and shaking in fear.

"A-Aren't we supposed to be trained to handle stuff like this …?" Becky asked, looking at her girlfriend. Jamie shook her head.

"N-Not scary stuff like this!" The eyes seemed to travel towards them, the girls hearing a soft chuckle. "M-Mightyena, go get it!" Jamie yelled. Mightyena growled, leaping past them and heading for the mysterious eyes. He let out a loud howl, instantly being knocked back to the girls' feet. "Oh shit!" Jamie said, both girls shivering as the eyes approached them. They belonged to a huge, flesh-craving … Sableye?

"Sableye?" The Pokemon looked at the two humans and knocked-out Mightyena, slowly walking towards them. Both girls continued to shiver, watching the creature's every move. Sure, it was just a Sableye and probably not a threat at all – But for some reason, this situation made the little thing as scary as a pissed-off Rhydon. "… Sableye." It said, watching Jamie's breasts move as her breath became heavy. It approached the shaking girls, reaching out and grabbing Jamie's right breast.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jamie yelled, swatting the purple hand away. Becky began to laugh, getting a jab in her side from Jamie. "What's so damn funny? This thing's a little pervert!" Becky wiped a tear from her eye, still giggling a bit.

"Exactly; he's just a pervert." Becky said, pointing to the throbbing purple erection that had popped out of Sableye's crotch. "He doesn't want to hurt us. He's just a horny thing." Jamie watched the Pokemon's erection throb, then back at Becky. She grinned.

"I have an idea."

...

"Oh, fuck yeah! Sableye, oh my God!"

"Sable! Sableye!"

Becky was now on the cave floor, her legs wrapped around the purple Pokemon's waist as it rammed into her dripping snatch, his purple hands gripping her waist. He was moving even faster than Becky ever remembered her own Mightyena going, and it was pure heaven. The girl's moans didn't stop from the moment he entered her, and he showed no signs of slowing down.

"Oh y-yeah … You like that Poke cock, don't you babe …?" Jamie said, fighting a moan. Instead of sitting there and just watching this act, her hands began to explore. Her right hand was between her legs, two of her fingers pumping into her dripping sex while her left hand was busy groping her right breast, her thumb and index fingers pinching the nipple.

"Y-Yeah, he's so damn big …" Becky replied, forcing out the words between louder moans. Sableye's speed and force made her entire body move, her hips bucking against the purple monster's thrusting. "Oh fuck! It's so fucking good! I love it!" She moaned. Sableye's jewel eyes began to shine, and a fanged grin appeared on his face.

"Sableye …" Sableye groaned, obviously in pleasure as he continued to pound away at Becky's tight cunt, loving every single sound the female human made in response. He watched her small breasts move, and felt her legs grip his body tighter. The faster his thrusts became, the tighter her inner walls clenched. "Sable …!" Sableye groaned once again, his speed becoming rapid and his thrusting much deeper into the female's pussy.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum …!" Becky moaned, reaching around Sableye's back and attempting to pull him closer in, her legs still wrapped around him for dear life. Her hips were bucking so fast that it would be impossible to stop her, and beads of sweat were running down her entire body. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She moaned as her breathing turned into loud gasps from the pleasure. She looked over at Jamie, surprised to see that the girl had stopped masturbating, instead moving on to something much, much better.

"Oh, fuck yeah …" Jamie moaned, moving her body down and sitting on Mightyena's dick. The hyena Pokemon had eventually gained energy, and Jamie had him lay on his back while she rode his cock. Mightyena began to pant while his trainer bounced up and down on his throbbing pink erection, her large breasts bouncing quickly as she moved faster. "Oh God! So fucking good!"

Becky blushed at the sight, now closing her eyes tight as Sableye's thrusts became too much to handle. She clenched around his cock even tighter, milking it as she heard him softly groan his own name again. The sound of flesh against flesh slapping together finally drove her over the edge.

"I'm cumming! Sableye!" Becky moaned, screaming in pleasure as she hit climax, her cum leaking out onto the Pokemon's cock, the lubrication only causing him to speed up until Becky felt that last, forceful slam into her.

"Sable … Eye!" Sableye moaned his name, slamming in hard and shooting a load of hot, sticky cum into Becky's pussy, thrusting wildly as more gushed into her. The feeling caused the girl to hit another climax instantly, screaming and arching her back as she continued to cover his cock in her own juices. Her legs released their grip, lying on either sides of the monster as he pulled his cock from her with a pop, watching as his cum leaked out of the human and onto the ground. His dick was still somewhat erect, lightly throbbing at the sight of her.

Becky looked up, noticing this. Quickly moving around to lay on her stomach, she crawled towards Sableye and took his cock into her right hand, slowly pumping her hand back and forth. The Pokemon let out a moan as her hand sped up, followed by her lips engulfing the head and moving back and forth. Becky looked up at him, giving a wink as she bobbed her head on the shaft. Sableye looked over at Mightyena, seeing the Jamie had followed Becky's example; she was now under Mightyena, sucking him off as fast as she could, getting a howl from the hyena.

Jamie's head bobbed up and down, already getting cum from Mightyena and gulping down every drop. Becky's tongue moved all over Sableye, cleaning up every single bit of cum still left on his cock. Any cum that he released was quickly swallowed. As the cocks in their mouths began to throb, both girls pulled away, getting facials from the Pokemon in front of them. Turning to look at each other, Jamie and Becky immediately went into a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing and swapping what cum they had left in their mouths.

The girls broke their embrace, both breathing heavily as they smiled at each other. Mightyena had laid down to rest, and Sableye had simply left. Becky wanted to capture him, but it didn't matter as she had no Poke Balls. Jamie recalled Mightyena, the two nude girls simply sitting there and looking at one another.

"That was amazing." Becky said, grinning. "Sableye's cock was huge. You should've had a turn." Jamie crossed her arms, sighing.

"I wanted to, but he ran off. You made him cum too much." Jamie replied. "Mightyena was good as usual, though." She paused for a moment, a thought instantly coming to her. "I just thought of something … Our teams were fighting, and someone had the Red Orb, so …"

As if on cue, the cave around them began to violently shake, with rocks dropping and landing all around the girls, barely missing them. The wild Zubat became frantic, flying around and hiding in whatever dark spots they could. Still hiding, both girls peeked out from behind the large rock that covered them from the rest of their teams. Maxie and Archie were face-to-face, Maxie holding the orb in his hand with a big grin on his face. Archie looked terrified, looking around frantically.

"Don't tell me …" Becky said, looking around. "You guys actually did it?"

"We did it!" Jamie said happily, pumping a fist in the air. Becky glared at her. "I mean … Oh dear. This sucks." She smiled weakly, chuckling. Becky's glare didn't change.

The girls watched as the center of the cave floor began to crack. It split in half, both sides moving and opening a large hole. The hole looked to be boiling hot on the inside, and lava gushed from cracks all around it. Archie had declared defeat, summoning the rest of Team Aqua and retreating from the cave. Maxie looked ecstatic, holding up the Red Orb in his palm as Team Magma watched this amazing spectacle; Groudon had risen.

"Grou …" The large, red Pokemon roared, standing from the large hole and onto the surface, looking at the many humans around it. Its eye caught the Red Orb, and it instantly stared at the jewel that Maxie held. Maxie looked at the creature, placing the orb on the ground and backing away.

"Sir, what do we do?" A male Grunt asked. Maxie held out an arm, signaling that no one move any further.

"We wait." Maxie replied. "Team Magma has won."

Groudon began walking towards Maxie, roaring as its stomping became louder. Although he seemed calm and collected, Maxie was shivering in fear as the Pokemon came closer. Although he knew that Groudon was required to achieve his goal, it seemed like the Red Orb wasn't calming the creature at all. Groudon opened its mouth wide, a bright ball of light beginning to form.

"It's going to use Solar Beam!" Maxie yelled, looking at his team. "Get out before this whole place comes down!" The Grunts nodded, all running from the cave with Maxie at their heels. Sure, Groudon was unleashed, but that didn't help if it planned to kill all of them. Jamie was about to follow, but was stopped by Becky pulling on her arm.

"Let me go! We're gonna die in here!" Jamie yelled, pulling as hard as she could to get her arm free. Becky shook her head.

"We're fucking naked, idiot. Even if we did get out, we'd get kicked out from our teams and have nowhere to go!" Becky said. "It's all over for us!" The girls turned, watching the ball of light get bigger in Groudon's mouth … And then, just as it showed up, quickly disappeared. "It … Stopped?" Becky asked, blinking. "What the hell?"

"I think it was just trying to scare away Maxie." Jamie said, just as surprised. "I would too, damn fucker's annoying …" Although the attack stopped, Groudon was anything but calm; its roaring became louder, and the earth around it began to crack and explode, rocks flying everywhere. Jamie looked at Becky, who was shaking in fear. "You know what we gotta do, right?" She grinned. Becky's eyes widened.

"You're fucking kidding me!" She yelled. "There's no way!" Jamie placed her hands on her hips, smirking.

"You'd do it for Kyogre." She replied. Becky glared at her, sighing. Even though she said that to tease her, she was probably right. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it's a guy."

"How do you know that?" Becky asked. She saw that Jamie had become wet once again, dripping her juices to the floor. Following her eyes, she saw that Jamie was watching Groudon approach them … With a huge, throbbing red erection. "Oh … My … Fucking … God." Becky said, her eyes not being able to leave the huge cock.

"He can smell me!" Jamie said, looking at her girlfriend. "If I've learned anything from Mightyena, it's that male Pokemon can smell a horny girl from a mile away!" She smirked, watching the red Pokemon approach them. "You ready to do some rage-calming, babe?" Becky shook her head, but knew it was pointless. She sighed, nodding.

By this time, the Pokemon was close. Groudon wasn't as massive as the legends had told; yes, he was over twice their size, but not sixteen times as stories had told. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be pretty damn fun - At least that's how Jamie was seeing it. Groudon looked down at the two humans, his erection throbbing. Jamie didn't think that Groudon would know how to properly start this – After all, this was a Pokemon that was around before any of her family was even an idea.

"So, how do we … What the hell are you doing?" Becky watched with a deep blush on her cheeks as Jamie fell to her knees, running her tongue all around Groudon's shaft. She had to use two hands to grab the red cock in front of her, moving them back and forth as fast as she possibly could. Groudon gave a quiet roar, his cock throbbing from Jamie's tongue. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Jamie took the head of Groudon's cock into her mouth, bobbing back and forth.

Jamie didn't reply; her mouth was too busy. She took more of Groudon's cock into her mouth, continuing to move faster. He wasn't impossible to fit in her mouth as she had feared before, but getting him inside her pussy would be quite the challenge. She pulled away, going back to pumping him with two hands. After not hearing a single sound from Becky, she began to wonder what was going on. "Becky is something wrong-Whoa."

"Mmmmm!" Becky couldn't speak, only moan.

Sableye had returned -With friends.

There were three this time – The one from before had his cock in her mouth, fucking her face. Another was behind her, his cock shoved into her asshole and pounding away. The third was under her, face in her chest and cock in her pussy, thrusting deep. Becky's muffled moans became louder as her holes were fucked, the Sableye in front of her moving her head with his hand as fast as he pleased. Jamie almost completely forgot about Groudon for a second – The show in front of her was too damn hot.

"Holy shit …" Jamie said, a trail of drooling running down her chin as she continued to watch, almost wanting to take one of the Sableye for her own uses. Her hands continued to work Groudon without a thought, the large Pokemon roaring from the pleasure. After snapping back to her own situation, Jamie went back to sucking off Groudon, her tongue moving all over his giant, red cock.

Groudon's clawed hand reached around Jamie's head, pushing and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth. Luckily enough, practice with Mightyena pretty much killed any gag reflex Jamie had, so she easily took in more of the Pokemon, her head bobbing even faster now. The warmth of his cock in her mouth was turning her on, this only furthered by two fingers pumping into her sex the faster she moved on him.

Apparently, head just wasn't doing the job. Jamie soon felt herself being picked up by the waist – Groudon was holding her. Not just that – He was positioning her. Jamie closed her eyes tight; bracing herself as Groudon slowly lowered her onto his cock. It was a very tight fit, but not enough to cause much pain. Groudon began to move her up and down on him, getting screams of pleasure. His cock was so huge and warm that every single sensitive spot inside Jamie was being hit. It was better than anything she had ever had before.

"Oh my God … I-I'm actually fucking Groudon!" Jamie moaned, watching Becky continue to be used by the trio of Sableye while Groudon moved her own body up and down at a slightly faster pace. "Oh fuck yeah! You're so warm, Groudon! Faster, please!" Jamie moaned, her eyes not leaving the sight in front of her. Groudon must've decided to listen, as his grip on Jamie's body became slightly tighter and he began to move her body at a much faster pace, the girl's breasts bouncing rapidly up and down as louder moans came from her.

"Sableye! Harder! Harder!" Becky was moaning for the two Sableye behind her – The one in front was too busy stroking his cock in front of her and preparing the release his load. Becky opened her mouth wide, waiting eagerly for what was soon to come. After a groan of his name, Sableye hit climax, giving Becky a thorough facial, the girl catching and swallowing all she could. She smiled, wasting no time in taking that cock into her mouth, bobbing her head. Sableye placed a hand on her head, slowly moving her back and forth on his own.

"Groudon! Groudon!" Jamie was moaning so loud that her voice was becoming hoarse, the Pokemon holding her moving her body as fast as he pleased. Jamie's breasts bounced and her cunt tightened around the cock inside her, Groudon giving a roar from the pleasure. His speed increased, bouncing her up and down on his cock and beginning to throb inside of her. Jamie felt this, and her inner walls gripped Groudon's cock, trying her best to milk the erection inside of her. "Cum in me, Groudon! Fill me up, please!"

Groudon let out a much louder roar, giving her the signal – He was there. He held her down, forcing as much of his cock inside her that he could, blasting stream after stream of very hot cum into Jamie's pussy. The girl screamed so loudly that it echoed throughout the entire cave, most of Groudon's cum falling out of her and hitting the ground. Groudon placed her on the ground, and watched as the female human went right back to sucking his dick as fast as she could.

"Jamie … Jamie …!" Jamie pulled away from Groudon, hearing Becky from behind. She turned, seeing the cum-covered girl slowly crawling towards her. The trio of Sableye were still throbbing hard, with cum dripping from them; they must've just finished. With cum dripping down her face and from both holes, Becky slowly approached Jamie and Groudon. She looked at Jamie, then up at the large Pokemon. With a deep breath, she managed to force out speech.

"It's … My turn."

Becky quietly spoke those words, reaching past Jamie and grabbing Groudon's cock, slowly pumping her hand up and down. Unlike Jamie, she was content with using only one hand; maybe she had experience with bigger Pokemon? Groudon certainly wasn't complaining. Within moments, his cock was as hard and throbbing as it had been just before he started with Jamie. Becky's hand sped up, the girl leaning close and running her tongue around Groudon's shaft. She turned, looking at Jamie with pleading eyes.

"Please get Mightyena … I need more …" Becky said quietly. Jamie had never seen her girlfriend this submissive before, but if it's what she wanted, then so be it. As soon as she'd finished speaking, Becky moved closer, taking Groudon's cock into her mouth and slowly bobbing her head. Jamie looked around for the hyena's Poke Ball, tossing it up and unleashing the creature. After one look at Becky's dripping pussy in front of him, Mightyena didn't need instruction. He quickly mounted the girl, shoving his cock into her cunt and pounding away, forcing her to go deeper on Groudon's cock.

Jamie watched her girlfriend get fucked, watching Mightyena's throbbing dick repeatedly pull away and slam into her cunt. The sight was incredibly hot; enough that Jamie was already moving a hand down and pumping two fingers into her sex at a very fast pace. Becky's muffled moaning only made it even more arousing. Jamie began to moan as well, her fingers reacting to her arousal level as it began to increase.

"Sable."

Jamie turned, seeing the trio of still-erect Sableye watching her masturbate. She grinned – Now's her shot. She lay down on the ground, motioning for them to approach her. They quickly ran towards her and took no time in getting into it – One of them was between her legs, hands on her thighs to push them apart as his cock slammed into her. The two remaining were standing on both sides of her, her hands wrapped around their cocks and pumping quickly.

"That's it, fuck me Sableye!" Jamie moaned, feeling the cock inside her began to pound in with a bit more force and speed. The cocks in her hands began to throb when her pumping speed increased, even more so when she leaned up and gave each one a lick on the head, suckling on one of them for just a moment. "Harder!"

"Mmmmm!" Becky's muffled moaning became louder, causing Jamie to turn – The Pokemon had switched. Becky's mouth was stuffed with Mightyena's dick, the hyena Pokemon thrusting against her face. Groudon was holding her legs in the air, his cock shoved into her cunt and forcefully fucking her, going faster by the second and getting loud, muffled screams from her. One last, loud scream from Becky signaled that she had hit climax, and apparently her partners did too – Her cheeks began to fill with Mightyena's cum, most of it leaking out of her mouth and running down her lips, and Groudon gave her one last slam, cum gushing out of Becky's pussy and onto the ground.

"Sableye! Sable …!"

Jamie snapped back, realizing that her hands were moving extremely fast on the Sableye cocks – Watching Becky must've aroused her to the point where she was going crazy. Her cunt was so tight around the cock inside her that the Sableye between her legs was thrusting away as hard and as fast as he could. She could feel all three cocks begin to violently throb, and it was just a matter of seconds – The cocks in her hands began to empty all over her face, Jamie catching what she could in her mouth and gulping it down. She gave a loud moan when the cock inside her finally burst, the hot cum draining into her. She tightened as it did so, milking it to get every drop possible.

"Oh fuck, I love cum …" Jamie sighed in content, leaning up to lick cum off one of the Sableye's cocks, sucking the head and swirling her tongue to get everything. She soon switched, stroking the Pokemon she didn't have in her mouth. The Sableye below her pulled out, spraying a rather big load of cum all over her large breasts and onto her stomach. They all pulled away, watching the female human covered in white goo. Jamie sat up, seeing Becky sitting between Groudon and Mightyena, jerking them both off slowly. Becky looked back at her, pulling away from the Pokemon and moving towards her.

The girls soon became close to each other, beginning a long, deep kiss, their tongues swapping cum with one another to get a taste of what the other girl just had. Breaking the embrace, they saw that the five Pokemon were all standing around them. The girls exchanged smirks, Jamie reaching out to grab Groudon and Mightyena, and Becky reaching out to grab two of the Sableye while placing the third in her mouth. The began to move as fast as they could, the leftover cum letting them move smoothly as they continued to pleasure the creatures.

"I think it's time." Jamie said, looking to Becky. Becky pulled away, nodding. The girls watched the Pokemon cocks in front of them start to throb, the monsters walking closer to them. The girls grinned at each other, leaning closer and opening their mouths wide – All five cocks shot at once, showering the girls in cum. Both tried to catch some in their mouths, succeeding a bit but mostly getting drenched in the stuff. Their faces covered and dripping with white liquid, the two shared another long, deep kiss before falling over from exhaustion.

When they woke, still covered in cum, Groudon and the Sableye had disappeared, and Mightyena was resting next to them. Jamie looked around, obviously confused.

"Well, considering we're still pretty much bathing in cum, that wasn't a dream." She said. Becky nodded, using a finger to trail a bit of cum from her chest and suck it clean. "We can't go back like this, though."

"I have an idea." Becky smiled, pushing Jamie down and laying on top of her, her head in front of Jamie's chest and her tongue licking her left breast, licking every bit of cum off of her. Jamie moaned softly, running her fingers through Becky's hair as she cleaned her body. Becky swirled her tongue around Jamie's left nipple, suckling on it gently and getting the rest of the leftover cum off of it.

She continued to trail down the girl's body with her tongue, licking up every bit of cum that she came across, finally reaching between her legs where the Sableye had released his load. Becky looked up to give her girlfriend a smile, but was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep yet again.

"Well, maybe this isn't the time … To …" Becky couldn't finish; once again, her eyes closed, body exhausted from the previous events. The girls lie on top of each other, bodies still covered in cum. Eventually they would wake up, dress, and fake being enemies once again, but they'd always have this day.

Did Team Magma finally succeed in waking Groudon? Well, considering it had to be calmed and put back to rest, not really. But after that day, Maxie gave up on his goal and left the team. Archie decided that, like Maxie, his goal was also a pretty fruitless effort, and forced Team Aqua to disband. It meant a lack of a job for both Becky and Jamie, but they could finally be together without having to worry about what others would think.

Well, lack of a job might not last for long – They heard of a person recruiting for a group called "Team Rocket."

This should be interesting.


End file.
